un fuego que aun perdura minific
by Pansy Lincourt
Summary: gracias a la llegada de bella a la vida de los cullen, jasper y alice reviven su amor XD solo para mayores


**Un fuego que perdura**

**(perspectiva de alice) ******

**Me levante del sillón de un salto al ver que jasper estaba sentado a mi lado, recién duchado, solo con una toalla... ****  
****-que haces? quieres que vuelva a morirme pero de un susto¿? ****  
****-no, solo es que olvide llevar la ropa al baño-. Contesto poco convincente ****  
****-hay jasper pero si yo vi cuando la llevaste! ven, acompáñame que te mostrare que esta ahí dentro del baño-me levante y lo guié a entra al baño,tome su ropa que estaba sobre un pequeño estante.-mira si eres despistado! no ves que esta aqui? ****  
****Demasiado tarde, había cerrado la puerta y estaba parado frente a ella, no podía salir ****  
****-que es lo que haces jasper? esta es una broma de mal gusto! ****  
****-alice, es que desde que edward esta con bella de esa forma.. Es como que vuelvo a sentir ganas de que nosotros vivamos" como cuando recién nos conocíamos.-.me dijo sonriente ****  
****-jasper.. yo...-. estaba recordando aquellos tiempos, habían sido muy buenos, pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos.. realmente juntos... casi todo el día sobre una cama.-te refieres a que... ****  
****no tuve tiempo de terminar de hablar, se quito la toalla y se abalanzo sobre mí como años atrás, y con la rapidez que lo caracteriza me dejo completamente desnuda en menos de 5 segundos. ****  
****-hace demasiado que no te tenía así mi amor...mi alice, haz de cuenta que es... otra noche de bodas -. reía mientras me decía esto. yo aun no había salido de mi shock cuando lo sentí, sentí aquello que había olvidado, aquello que hace tanto tiempo disfrutábamos a diario... ****  
****-recuerdas esto alice?-. me dijo mientras me embestia una y otra vez contra la pared, yo no pude contestarle xq me callo con un beso salvaje.. había olvidado lo bien que besaba... y lo bien que entraba... ****  
****sus manos comenzaron a jugar con mis pechos suavemente... luego me empujo sobre la bañera, impidiéndome moverme... hizo lo que quiso conmigo... lo mejor de todo es que a pesar de las horas que pasaban yo no me sentía cansada, debía agradecerle a edward y a bella por esto. .como es que no lo había visto en ninguna visión?.. no importaba yo solo quería dejarme llevar... ****  
****-alice... en que estas pensando, te veo distante-. jasper paro repentinamente de moverse y acerco su cabeza a mi pecho. ****  
****-nada, no quiero que pares jasper..por favor... ****  
****-si tu quieres... pero ahora dejare que tu llaves las riendas de esto-. sintió triunfante, sabia que a mi me costaba bastante "hacer" las cosas, creo que si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho. ****  
****-jasper no me pidas eso! soy tuya... como antes.. como al principio... ****  
****-de acuerdo... si eres mia enfrenta las consecuencias!-. me volteo y volvió a acorralarme contra la pared... me embistió como nunca, estuvo mas de 2 horas embistiéndome con muchísima fuerza...hasta que por fin en un "golpe final" logro arrancarme un alarido, mezcla de dolor y gozo... ****  
****-jajaj eso es lo que me gusta de ti alice, que eres difícil de complacer! ****  
****obviamente eso no era cierto, el solo hecho de tenerlo así me complacía... me puso frente a el y me hizo cruzar las piernas alrededor de su cadera, así me llevo hasta la habitación, me recostó sobre el sillón y empezó a jugar con sus dedos dentro mió.. primero 1.. luego 2... luego 3, 4, 5 ... para cuando me di cuenta su mano entera jugaba conmigo, movía cada uno de sus dedos con tal agilidad que me sorprendí.. había olvidado todo eso.. toda esa pasión que teníamos al principio y lo bueno que era jasper en esto. ****  
****poco después llegue a un punto donde quería mas, quería mas de lo que el iba a darme así que en un rápido movimiento quede sentada sobre el.. empecé a jugar.. a subir y a bajar, el me miraba alegre ****  
****-ya era hora de que tomaras tú la iniciativa-. me miraba tan feliz que no pude evitar sentarme a su lado y empezar a "probar" (literalmente) aquello que hace tiempo no hacia... empecé a saborearlo y a el le gustaba... cerré los ojos y me quede así, con su "espada" en mi boca... hasta que un par de horas después edward nos llamo muy disimuladamente desde abajo para que vayamos a saludar a bella. nos vestimos rápidamente y bajamos a su encuentro-... lo primero que pude decir cuando los vi fue ****  
****-gracias ****  
****Bella nunca supo x que lo dijo pero edward si, por eso me dijo "de nada" entre risas... ******

**fin XD**

Wa XD es el primer fic de este tipo que escribo

:P déjenme sus opiniones :$


End file.
